Crashed Into You
by ijnfleetadmiral
Summary: He was starting to wonder if there was something wrong with him when all the girls he dated fell for other guys. But he never thought to look right in front of him for the one person who wanted him and him only...


**Disclaimer: Lyrics to the song are Chris Daughtry's; I own nothing, although I do wish Mickie was mine. ;)**

**Crashed Into You**

John Cena couldn't believe what he was hearing as he sat in his girlfriend's locker room listening to her tearfully tell him she'd fallen for someone else.

"...and then it just hit me, John: I have feelings for him. I never meant to hurt you...I'm so sorry!" Kelly Kelly gazed at the World Heavyweight Champion with tears running down her cheeks.

John sighed and reached up with his right hand, brushing the tears off Kelly's left cheek, a sentimental gesture that only produced more tears.

"Just be happy, Kel...that's all I ever wanted for you," he murmured before getting up and walking out. Once outside, he leaned against the wall for several minutes with his eyes closed, gathering his thoughts.

Miss Blank was only the latest in a string of Divas that had broken up with him for someone else. First there was Torrie Wilson, who'd dumped him for C.M. Punk. Next had been Michelle McCool, who'd left him for The Undertaker. Then John had tried dating his good friend Maria, but when the two tried to kiss, only to end up laughing so hard they cried, they knew their relationship was more like brother and sister than anything else. Maria was now happy with Jeff Hardy, who treated her like gold, something John was happy to see.

After the fiasco with Maria, he'd asked Kelly out, and they'd been perfectly happy - or so he'd thought - up until that night, when she'd burst into tears and confessed she'd fallen hard for Chris Jericho. So once again, the World Heavyweight Champion found himself single and wondering what it was about him that made women fall hard for his friends. Each time he thought he'd found someone, they'd fallen for someone else instead. Personally, John had found it kind of funny when, after Torrie had broken it off, Phil had approached him on RAW one night and had started apologizing profusely for what had happened.

---------

_"John, Torrie and I never meant for this to happen...believe me," the Straight-Edge superstar pleaded before motioning to his friend. "Look, if you wanna deck me for what happened, go ahead...I won't stop ya."_

_John sighed and thought briefly before taking his shot. Phil blinked in surprise when, instead of receiving a right hook to the jaw, he got a slap upside the head._

_"Idiot...I'm not gonna deck you for what happened," John muttered before clapping his friend on the shoulder. "Just treat her right...that's all I ask." Then he grinned. "'Cuz if you don't, __that's__ when I'll take my shot to deck you."_

---------

Then his mind replayed the scene when he'd confronted Michelle's new love.

---------

_John entered catering and saw Mark Callaway sitting alone at one of the tables, staring off into space. Mentally shoring up his reserve for a confrontation, the current World Heavyweight Champion approached the former title holder._

_"Just so we're clear, I'm not mad at either of you, and you're not gonna have any trouble from me," he began. "Just make her happy, and don't ever hurt her."_

_The Phenom remained staring into space as John spoke, but when he finished, Mark leveled his trademark stare at him. Current and former Champions stared at each other for what seemed like minutes - but in reality couldn't have been more than a few seconds - before Mark broke the contact by nodding once before resuming staring off at nothing._

_John headed back to his locker room. Nothing else needed to be said._

---------

John sighed dejectedly and made his way down the hall, but a smile slowly spread across his face when he saw Mickie James heading his way.

"Hey J...how's it going?" the bouncy brunette Diva grinned up at him, her brown eyes sparkling.

John shrugged. "Could be better...Kelly just dumped me for Jericho."

"Aww, I'm so sorry!" Mickie wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug, but inwardly she was doing a happy dance. She'd had a crush on her friend now for several months, and had planned on making her move after his disastrous date with Maria, but then he'd asked Kelly out and the chance had been lost. Now it was looking like she'd have another opportunity.

John shrugged in response. "No big deal...it's happened before. I'll survive. Although," he amended with a slight laugh, "I'm just wondering if there's seriously something wrong with me. I'm seeing a pattern here and I'm kinda getting worried."

Mickie giggled. "There's nothing wrong with you, John...you just haven't found the right girl yet."

John was about to reply when one of the backstage crewmembers came up to him and began speaking with him, so the opportunity to talk further was lost. The former Women's Champion gave her friend a smile and a happy little wave before heading off down the hall, determined to make her move before it was too late.

o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0o

Three Weeks Later

John emerged from his locker room and headed toward the arena exit, taking his rental keys out as he did so, but stopped when he heard his name being called.

"John, a bunch of us are going out to a club in a couple hours, so go back to the hotel and get ready," Mickie announced as she came up to him.

"Thanks, Mickie, but I think I'm gonna pass...I'm kinda tired -" John's excuse that had been the norm for the past three weeks was cut off by the bouncy brunette.

"I'm not gonna take 'no' for an answer, Champ...go get ready or prepare to face the consequences," she replied, her brown eyes flashing with a determined fire.

John thought she looked incredibly cute like this, and was stunned when his mind announced that fact to the rest of him.

"Consequences?" he flashed Mickie a grin. "Like what?"

"You don't wanna know," Mickie replied in a mock-dangerous tone of voice before heading off down the hall. "Two hours, Champ...be ready," she called back as she walked away.

John stared after her a few minutes before shaking his head and grinning as he resumed his walk to the parking lot. _Guess I better go get ready_, he thought to himself.

---------

He was ready by the time Mickie specified, and had just splashed on some cologne when a knock sounded at his hotel room door. The World Heavyweight Champion straightened his black long-sleeve dress shirt before heading to the door and opening it.

His jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw Mickie's outfit. The black halter dress hugged the brunette Diva's every curve and ended just above her knees, displaying a pair of tanned, very enticing legs that were normally hidden by jeans or ring attire.

Her long golden-brown hair was a mass of curls that spilled down her back, and her makeup accented her eyes, giving her a sultry look that would've made even Michael Jackson stand up and take notice, while her lips had the slightest coat of light pink lip gloss on them, and looked incredibly kissable. John surprised himself by wanting to forget going out to the club and spend the rest of the evening finding out how kissable they really were.

_She's one of your best friends, idiot!_ His mind yelled at him. _Don't screw up a friendship by reading too much into things that aren't even there!_

She was the sexiest woman he'd ever laid eyes on, and at that moment he started seeing her in a whole new light. Mickie seemed to notice the change too, and his knees nearly buckled at the bewitching smile she gave him.

"Ready?" she asked, and giggled softly when John nodded dazedly. The couple headed down the hallway to the elevator, both lost in their own thoughts.

_He is sooo gone_, she thought smugly.

_This is gonna be a looonng evening...how am I supposed to keep my hands off her when she looks that good?_ John frantically asked himself.

o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0o

Two hours later, the party at the club was in full swing. Mickie's friends were silently applauding her for finally making her move, while most of the guys were simply admiring the view. Save for death glares from Rosa Mendes - who'd apparently planned on going after the Champ herself, but was instead forced to help Beth Phoenix keep 'Santina' Marella from being hit on by several young men who'd been eyeing 'her' the moment 'she' set foot in the club - nobody bothered them.

One of the highlights of the evening had been when Hunter and Shawn had snuck up to the DJ's booth and - after Hunter had gleefully shelled out $500 bucks - gotten him to 'dedicate' a song to the new 'Miss Wrestlemania'. Nearly everyone in the company laughed themselves sick when _It's Raining Men_ began playing. Of course, the humor kind of wore off quick when 'Santina' got up and started dancing to the song, and was quickly joined by 'her' small group of admirers.

Mickie had dragged John out on the dance floor again after 'Santina''s little spectacle ended, and when a slow song began, John had no problems with Mickie wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself close against him. The petite brunette laid her head on the Champ's shoulder as they swayed back and forth, both listening to the lyrics...and both realizing how appropriate the words were.

_I was movin' at the speed of sound._

_Head spinnin', couldn't find my way around, and_

_Didn't know that I was goin' down...yeah, yeah._

_Where I've been, well, it's all a blur._

_What I was lookin' for, I'm not sure._

_Too late didn't see it comin'...yeah, yeah..._

_Then I Crashed Into You, and I went up in flames._

_Could've been the death of me, but then you breathed your breath in me._

_Then I Crashed Into You, like a runaway train._

_Your will consumed me, but I can't walk away._

Mickie raised her head off John's shoulder and looked up at him. Their gazes remained fixed on each other for what seemed like an eternity before they made their moves, neither noticing the other was doing the same, and then they found themselves kissing like neither had ever been kissed before.

_Somehow I couldn't stop myself._

_Just wanted to know how it felt._

_Too strong, I couldn't hold on...yeah, yeah._

_Now I'm just tryin' to make some sense._

_Out of how and why this happened._

_Where we're headed, there's just no knowin'...yeah, yeah._

_Then I Crashed Into You, and I went up in flames._

_Could've been the death of me, but then you breathed your breath in me._

_Then I Crashed Into You, like a runaway train._

_Your will consumed me, but I can't walk away._

The song continued, but neither noticed...they were only for each other.

_Your face, your eyes, are burned into me._

_You saved me, you gave me just what I need._

_Oh, just what I need..._

_And then I Crashed Into You, and I went up in flames._

_Could've been the death of me, but then you breathed your breath in me._

_Then I Crashed Into You, like a runaway train._

_Your will consumed me, but I can't walk away._

They pulled back and looked into each other's eyes briefly, silently communicating with each other, before Mickie took his hand and started for the exit.

_Then I Crashed Into You...then I Crashed Into You._

_Then I Crashed Into You...then I Crashed Into You._

_Then I Crashed Into You, like a runaway train._

_Your will consumed me, but I can't walk away..._

o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0o

Rosa Mendes glanced around the club, looking for the World Heavyweight Champion. She was inwardly seething that he'd come tonight with another woman on his arm.

_That slut will rue the day she moved in on my man..._

She glanced around the dance floor, seeing Matt Hardy and Eve Torres over in one corner, not so much dancing as standing in place and making out. Then she saw Jeff doing his own dance routine, with Maria trying to keep up with him and laughing at her own attempts.

"Where's John?" she asked loudly in a possessive tone.

"Somewhere on the dance floor with Mickie," Randy absently replied, more interested in nuzzling Stacy's neck than anything else.

"Not anymore," Dave replied, motioning dismissively toward the exit before turning his attention back to Candice Michelle. "I saw him and Mickie leave a few minutes ago."

Rosa saw red briefly, and started to storm after them, but was halted by a hand grabbing her arm.

"Help me..." 'Santina' whimpered, trying to run in 'her' high heels, but failing miserably. "Beth left me alone!"

Rosa glanced around the club and saw Beth on the dance floor with - of all people - Kane, whose expression appeared similar to that of a puppy that had been swatted on the nose with a newspaper...one that clearly said, '_How did I get here?'._

"Oh Santi...come out, come out wherever you are..." an effeminate male voice called teasingly, and Rosa saw 'Santina''s fan club heading their way. 'Santina' let out a squeak and scurried off as best 'she' could, begging Rosa to follow and protect 'her'.

Rosa rolled her eyes exasperatedly and stalked after 'Santina'. She was getting a little tired of this...

"Hey Mendes...wanna dance?" the voice of another person who'd caught Rosa's eye addressed her.

She glanced after 'Santina', who'd been stupid enough to disappear into the restroom. Her fan club saw where 'she''d disappeared to and headed in that direction.

Rosa shrugged and nodded at Adam Copeland's invitation to dance. She didn't spare one thought toward 'Santina' as she headed for the dance floor with the former World Heavyweight Champion, and she dismissed the current title holder from her mind.

_He doesn't want me, fine...I think I might've found someone who does._

o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0o

They crashed through the door of his hotel room, devouring each other's mouths like the other was an oasis and they'd been lost in the desert for weeks. His shirt was torn open, the buttons flying everywhere, just so she could run her hands over his chest like she'd wanted to for so long.

He'd been - stupidly - about to protest her actions, but then her dress had joined his shirt on the floor, and anything he'd thought of saying died in his throat when she stepped back into his arms, allowing him to trace her bare curves with his hands.

They groped their way over to the bed, and he laid her down almost reverently, kissing as much exposed skin as he possibly could before slowly drawing her expensive La Perla thong down her legs and exposing her completely to his gaze. The night progressed from there, and it was like nothing either of them had ever experienced.

Torrie had been eager, yet quiet. Michelle had seen sex as more athletics than anything else. Kelly had been all about having fun. Mickie - as John learned, much to his very pleasant surprise - gave as well as she got, and had no qualms about letting him know what she liked and how much she liked it. He also learned of her different sides in bed: pleading-and-submissive Mickie...aggressive-and-dominant Mickie...loving-and-passionate Mickie...and his personal favorite, pornstar-raunchy Mickie.

He got to see each of these sides several times over as the new couple exhausted each other, slept briefly, and then awoke reaching for each other again.

Mickie smiled as she gazed up at John from where she lay sprawled against his chest. She was incredibly sore, but she didn't care in the least. She sighed contentedly; she was never going to let him go now that she'd hooked him. It was too early to admit it, but she knew she was in love with the man in whose arms she lay.

John smirked inwardly as he felt Mickie's eyes on him while he pretended to be still asleep. He couldn't believe the incredible night he'd spent. There was no way in hell was ever going to let her go. He'd been momentarily afraid the same cycle would repeat itself, but then he dismissed it the thought...the look she'd had in her eyes throughout the previous night told him she wasn't going anywhere. It was too early to admit it, but he knew he was in love with the gorgeous brunette he held in his arms.

o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0o

When they finally managed to make their way downstairs, the continental breakfast was long over with. They met several of their friends coming out of the hotel restaurant, and Mickie blushed at the knowing grins Candice, Stacy, and Maria shot her.

The knowing smirks directed at Mickie became stifled hysterics when 'Santina' staggered through the front door of the hotel, looking like 'she''d just been through a riot. 'She' had a dazed-yet-embarrassed look on 'her' face, yet the gleam in 'her' eye said 'she' was about two seconds from flipping out on the next person who addressed 'her'.

John got a gleam in his eye, and waited until 'Santina' was stepping gingerly into the elevator before calling across the lobby,

"Morning, Mrs. Twolumps...finally manage to get a day off from the Ministry of Silly Walks?"

The meaning of his comment only registered on 'Santina' as the elevator doors were closing. As a result, the only response was an enraged scream as the doors shut.

John's comment also set everyone else off. Randy fell to the floor he was laughing so hard, while Maria plopped down in the nearest chair and Mickie clung to John for support. Of course, after a few seconds, the couple realized how close they were to each other and proceeded to get lost in each other's eyes.

After a few seconds, Mickie pulled away and walked back to the elevators, giving John a come-hither look over her shoulder. The World Heavyweight Champion gave her a silly grin in return and followed after her like an eager puppy, much to the amusement of their friends.

Not that either Mickie or John cared...after all, why leave the hotel for food when there was always room service?

**THE****END**

**R&R!**


End file.
